1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower head, and more particularly, to a shower head with an auto-locking cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional shower head comprises a cover unit 10, a body unit 20 and a screw 30. The cover unit 10 is formed with a step for connection of the screw 30. A washer 40 is provided between the step and the screw 30. A decoration lid 50 is provided on the step. After assembly, the cover unit 10 is rotatable relative to the body unit 20 through the screw 30. This connection structure increases the finished cost, and the assembly is difficult, and the defective rate is high.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.